User blog:Cupcake Zombie/Wreck It Ralph Fanon Wiki Quiz Results!
Hello,Holly here with the results of the Wreck It Ralph Fanon Wiki Quiz! Let's see how you have all done! :D *Please note that some answers will not be accurate due to the "Most Popular Page" being changed since the quiz was made! *Also please note if any of these answers are wrong,apologizes,but I'll try and remain as accurate as possible.Thank you! Answers! *Who is the first ever Vanellope recolour to be displayed on this Wiki? Twister von Schweetz *Which canon character has the second most highest amount of recolours on this Wiki? Taffyta Muttonfudge *Which fanon character won second best in the Wreck It Ralph Fanon Wiki: 2013 Awards? Fizzabella Bubblebang *Who won best villain in the 2013 awards? Gloster *Which two villains came drawn with 3 votes in the 2013 awards? Growler and''' Shade''' *How many votes did Strawbetty Muttonfudge win with in the Best Bully Nominations in the 2013 awards? 16 votes *What fanfiction came third in the Best Fan-Fiction nominations in the 2013 awards? The Island of Recolours *Which fanfiction is the following quotation from?: "We're stuck in here. The village is very far away from here. There is nothing we can do... just pray". The Game Bad Side: Freezing Adventure *How many fanfictions has the user Sugarrushfan2 made on this Wiki? 2''' *What is the infamous event which happens on this Wiki on the 4th of every month? '''Heart Day *Name the fanon character Bob McBurger is commonly shipped with? Cindy Stickerdrops *During the "Ask blog craze",which ask blog got the most questions asked? Ask Glitchy! *Name the popular Chilean racer who is on this Wiki. RICHARD8bit *Which popular fanfiction was displayed on August 29th 2013? The Game Bad Side 2: Gloster Returns ''' *What is the name of the genie who encounters Melody Von Schweetz in the fanfiction,The Sour Situation:17 Sweet Wishes? '''November Marscandy *What is Melissa Gummy-Goober's infamous catchphrase? Stay rainbowy! *How old is Cookiena Von Chocolaten.? 17 years old *What is the first fanon game I ever created on this Wiki? Living Dead Raceaway *Who came runner up for best female character in the 2014 awards? Glitchy van Glitchnessly *Which fanon character does this descripton belong to? "----- is a kind , happy girl who's ambitious and determined to follow her dreams. " Grace Charmlet *Name Strawbetty Muttonfudge's best friend. Popecillia Icebow *What is the name of Taffyta's Mother in the fanfiction Sweet Criminal? Teaberry Muttonfudge *Which fanon character's middle name is "Katyenka"?' Alesya Nutelline' *What is the name of Glitchy van Glitchnessly's younger sister? Scrappy van Glitchnessly *Which is the most recent Vanellope recolour to be displayed on this Wiki? Melty von Schweetz *Which fanon character used to be called "Kat Nestlesweet" but had a name change? Kaydee Skitkattle *Which fanfiction contains Tiffany Muttonfudge being troubled by spirits? The Sour Situation: Muttonfudge Secrets *Which fanon character is currently dating Katrina le Dulces? Butterscott Mellbutter *Which fanon character is currently dating Raspistine? Glitchy van Glitchnessly *Which fanon character caused the killing of Kenny D. Peppermint? Fantasmicia Orangey *Sugar Rush: New Generation's sequel. Sugar Rush: Big Update *A fanon game on this Wiki which is based on the topic of meat themed racers. ' Meat Feast Speedway' *Cathy-Mae Codz is whose cousin? ' Turisha Turkia' *Which game contains the "Hard Candy Cup"? Candy Dash *Which character asks Twister von Schweetz if Gloster was her pet fish in the fanfiction,The Game Bad Side: Freezing Adventure? Mr. Ice Cream *In which fanfiction did Bowser and Meta Knight kidnap Twister von Schweetz? The Game Bad Side *Whose party was ruined in The Island Of The Recolours? Berleena Frostycup *What is the missing word in this fanfiction's title? "Killer --- Lips". Red *Who is the main character in the fanfiction Starburst Sea? Princess Flosscream *Which canon character bullied Pepper Cottoncane in Pepper's Adventure? Taffyta Muttonfudge *Which fanfiction containts the fanon character Clementine La Cafe? FAITH *Which Vanellope younger sibling has red hair and a dark blue hair tye? ' Pepster von Schweetz' *Who is the third fanon character you see in Category:Females? Melty von Schweetz *Angelica Creamcakes' mean stepsister.' Velvetta Redcakes' *Candy Dash's famous pop star. Katy Berry *The name of the Sugar Rush and Mario Kart crossover. ' Sugar Rush: Mario Circuit' *Living Dead Raceaway's biggest spooky rival. Little Apple Ride *Claire Gummy-Goober's current boyfriend. Francis Rainbowflipper *Twister von Schweetz' candy themes. Trident Twist and Citrus Twist *Which user held the FIFA event on this Wiki which featured many fanon characters representing their countries for the FIFA Worldcup? RICHARD8bit *Which fanon character represented Australia in the FIFA Wiki event? Pezabeth *Name the French fanon character with an American candy theme. ' Gelatina La Woppleton' *Name the two fanon characters by the user Sugarrushfan2,who have a crush on each other.Their candy themes are chocolate and gingerbread. Coco Wispa '''and '''Ginger Nutty *How many users have the "This user loves Twister von Schweetz!" userbox on their userpages? 1''' *The surname of Twister von Schweetz' crush "Mark -'-----". '''O'Cream *The name of Melissa Gummy-Goober's evil mirror reflection. Chester *The last three pages edited on this Wiki. -------- Answer changed *The most popular page on the Wiki. ------------- Answer changed *Melty von Schweetz' voice actress. Alison Brie *The youngest Von Schweetz sibling with a page on this Wiki. ' Carol von Schweetz' *How many fanon characters are there on this Wiki with "Coco" in their full names? 3''' *What type of hair piece did Jenny Chupa-Chups' second redesign contain? ''' A Bow *ForkOnTheLeft's popular villain. Shade *The name of the party game based on Twister von Schweetz. Twisted Party *What is the caption underneath the picture of Twister von Schweetz' plush in her gallery? "A Twister plush, by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz." *How many comments does the page for Cheyenne Cheetos have? 1''' *Whose description is this? ""her hair is red, along with her leggings and shoes. Her eyes are two different colors; one is red and the other is more of a lighter hue of red. She wears a grey dress underneath her burgundy colored jacket." '''Dieta Cokette *The fanon character with the surname "TreatTricker"s,first name. Creepie *What chapter of the The Game Bad Side does Galleta Seaclaid appear in? Chapter 9 *Annabetty Winterfrost's recolour. Chocoanna Creamcoop *Whose description is this? ""She has good stats while racing, but being one of the youngest racers, it's always hard to finish in good places". Cakie Cookiecream Category:Blog posts